darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Featured Sith are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sith are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. Nominations Darth Bob (1 users/1 admins/2 total) Support *I like the article- so I nomonate, needs a good frontal picture though, I am suprized It got this long but it did. User:DarthKarma Oppose *I like the article, it has a lot of potential. However, he has no image, he isn't categorized, he has more redlinks than there should be, and he contains several mispellings. I'm hoping to get around to a major cleanup sometime soon. But for now, I oppose. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:51, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Per Supergeeky1, but I will not vote Oppose yet, if the article meets the requirements it has my support vote.--[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 18:13, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Needs the image on the character box, help!!! anyone?? User:DarthKarma *I'll see what I can do today. I have a few ideas for it. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 11:19, 17 January 2008 (UTC) The Hag 2 users/2 admins/4 total Support *Hear hear, Nominated by me, a chance to put everybody's favorite MILF on the main page.--[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 21:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) *I vote for the Hag. User:Master Gump *Damn, she is is fine. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 11:19, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *Great article. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks